yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayden Grant
Jayden Grant (りんじ ひろゆき Hiroyuki Rinji) is one of the main characters in the Yo-Kai Watch series He is 10 years old And he appears as a separate character during the Yo-Kai Watch Manga Nate Reflection. She is one of the playable characters in Yo-Kai Watch BX Fan Game. She is a boy who bears Yo-Kai Watch model X which was original abought by an trader when it was the rarest Yo-Kai Watch model He is friends with Izuruha who own's an relationship between that resurected by an Police arrest gag. he is also the same vein by Whisper. Profile. Yo-Kai Watch Nate Reflection Manga Izuruha appears. Jayden first appears in Yo-Kai Watch Nate Reflection Manga. When she is alone at the city. She briefly by an guy that has an Yo-Kai Watch model X and wants to trade that for an rare piece of Yo-Kai she trades an Yo-Kai medal Ragu to an Yo-Kai Watch model X and was very lucky about that. Later she has sneaking by Yo-Kai's and come an mysterious Yo-Kai Izuruha found it. Her Meme ''A-ha an intruder ''Jayden says that he was not an intruder. Later Izuruha gone away and getting his medal. Later she founding an intressed Hailey Anne Thomas who has an love reflection. Later Anne saw that he has both an Yo-Kai become with. Jayden says this is not yours. But Hailey Anne sees there some intressing about her Yo-Kai later an mad Izuruha comes away and this gag running in an arrest from Izuruha. Izuruha and Jayden becoming cops. As Jayden has regrets from Izuruha he wants stay him by his side. Izuruha finds that he is an worker. And becoming rescued cops. Later it is under construction. Appearence. Jayden Grant is a short elementary school student who is around one younger age then Nate and Hailey. He is normal skinned and has Dark Red long Hair She wears an brown long jacket with black at the innerside. Wears an green shirt. And an blue Pants with thorns Red white shoes. And her Yo-Kai Watch at the left on her wrist. Personality Jayden has an very calm personality. Thoughout he is not cared about his feelings. But raged about when he has regrets by Izuruha wrong crimes. Jayden is an collector of Yo-kai merchandise The same as Hailey Anne. That's why Jayden has an love interesst by her. She has also big rivals by Nate. She enlist that he has fake Yo-Kai Model. But Jayden says that her Yo-Kai is rare to find and also they are made one of them. She don't listen at that problem. And become Hi Bye friends. Relationships Humans Daniel Grant Jayden has an good relation by Daniel Grant. She is still her good believed Father. Thoughout that her parents are seperated. His click becoming too good. That she always lives by her. Erna Grant Jayden's mother. Erna and Jayden are not succeeded by her side. Erna don't likes Yo-Kai and give his Yo-Kai to take them in the bookcase when Jayden can never find. That's why Jayden never lives by his mother. But for one day he stills lives. Hailey Anne Thomas Jayden has an good relation by Hailey. His Yo-Kai Usapyon getting an good relation by Izuruha when he communicated as social workers. Jayden and Hailey becoming an good love interest by his live. She likes the same segment. And likes both Yo-Kai from different company's. Nathan Nate Adams. Jayden has an rivalry by Nate Adams. Nate thinks that he has an fake Yo-Kai and Jayden think from nothing. The model X is very way better then his Yo-Kai when its maded an mad. As Nate has an friend with Hailey. She believes from Nate at her side. But friends becoming on nothing. Yo-Kai Izuruha Jayden has an little good friends by Izuruha thoughout they where cops. To try solved cases. Izuruha takes himself to an arrest as an running gag. Whisper. Jayden has an good friends by Whisper. Whisper forgives Nate madness by her Yo-Kai model and thinks that his model is from an another company. Jayden don't believe that. And knows that Yo-Kai models are hardest to find. Usapyon. Jayden has an friendship with Usapyon. She wants her as an astronaut. But Jayden has fear of flying. Jibanyan. Jayden has bad contact with Jibanyan. Also he don't likes her Yo-Kai and are raged about that. In other languages Trivia. * Jayden Grant is an scource of inspiration by David Storm from Mega Man Star Force. Maarten says that Nate is an reference from Geo Stelar and Hailey from Sonia. So takes his idea that David must have an Yo-Kai look like. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Grant family Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Nate's world